All That I've Got
by Harahettabacasaru
Summary: Oh The Twincest! The Twins get into a reall big fight. And it's serious this time! And it's all Haruhi's fault, Hikaru's really confused about his feelings and he doesn't know what to do.
1. The Kiss

**Note: I know you guys all hate me for leaving fan fiction. I've left watching anime about two years ago and switched to another interest. I'm expecting flames. Ha! Merry Christmas everybody.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. **

Short hair, beautiful eyes, he looks just like me! That's my brother, Hikaru. He's older than me by a bit; we're twins that entertain the ladies with our so called "brotherly-love." It's…_quite fun._

I'm Kaoru, the younger one. Once we act out this, "Brotherly-love" of ours, Hikaru always takes over. I wonder how it feels. You know, to care for him? I'm usually the one getting hurt; it's rare that Hikaru gets hurt. I feel so weak. Whenever I feel like this, he usually notices…

"Kaoru, are you okay?" He asks, his eyes moistening. The ladies screech in the background as I blush a bright shade of pink and nod. "Yes, Hikaru. I was just thinking…" He touches my throat and traces a line up to my chin. "About me?" He asks with that charming smirk of his. "Y-yes, brother. Of course of you." I smile weakly.

The crowd roars wilder, cheering Hikaru on. Brother smiles, "H-Hikaru?" I said, now's my chance, I can shine right now. But…

"Yes, my Kaoru?" He says holding me tighter, in his arms. I feel his heart pounding fast. Isn't he used to this? Me being so close. Maybe it's because he read my intentions. I looked up at him. "Kaoru." He said, so dreamily.

I pull his head down and enclosed the gap between our identical bodies. He gasps weakly. The crowd gasped as well. Tamaki and the others stared in disbelief. Kyouya looked calm, as always. But Honey's eyes we're shining. "Oh! Mori! This is the first, right?" Said Honey

"When are they going to stop?!" Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

I think Hikaru saw her irritation…_oh man._ He violently pulled away from me and the ladies stood in shock. He glared down at me, like he didn't want it to happen.

"G-gomen…gomen nasai." I said, ashamed of myself.

Tamaki and Kyouya escorted the ladies outside, and as soon as the door closed Hikaru's slap echoed throughout the music room. I held my face, almost crying.

"Why'd you do that?! We're brothers! That isn't right, Kaoru! Man, and I though I was the perverted one. Look, even Haruhi didn't like it! What's wrong with you?" He screamed as he got off me and walked out of the room.

I shook, crying to myself. I knew what the guys would say. Haruhi looked guilty, like it was all her fault.

"Kaoru…I…" She started, but I never let her finish.

I sprinted out the door; this would take a lot of time. I think my brother is scarred badly by my action. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have.

The ladies I walked by, stared at me As if they we're guilty just by being there to witness the shameful event. "K'so." I cursed and walked into the courtyard.

Hiding under the shade of the tree I sniffed and wiped my tears away.

"Hikaru…I'm…sorry…" I sobbed, my head hung low.

_I couldn't help myself…you're just so…so…_

"Even Tamaki knows Hikaru loves Haruhi, not me, why can't I just accept that!" I cried to myself

Kyouya appeared from behind the tree, a smirk tugged from his lips as he knelt down in front of me. "K-Kyouya?" I said trembling.

"You know he loves you." Kyouya stated. "He's just confused about his feelings; these few days might be a little dramatic for you guys."

I nod. "Kyouya…do you think he'll ever love me the same way again? I mean…after what I've done I don't think he will…"

Kyouya stared down at me and said "You've been together all your life, he would never trade you for anything…_anyone._"

With that, Kyouya walked off under the blinding sunlight outside the shade of the tree.

"You're right, Kyouya."


	2. Ouch

**Note: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it. :**

I woke up from my bed. No wait, _our _bed. I found no one snoring beside me, I sighed and I got out of bed. I stretched my hands and walked sleepily to our kitchen where I found Hikaru all dressed and ready to go. My eyes lowered as I looked at him…

"About yesterday…" I said softly.

He looked at me, a blank expression on his face.

"I'm so—"He cut me off.

"I'm leaving. Go eat and get to school you'll be late. Hurry up." He said a bit too rudely.

"I'm taking the car, you can walk." He smirked evilly.

I sighed sadly. _Why do you have to be so cold?  
_

I was made a bowl of cereal by our maids and I made my way to school, it was a pretty long walk. _Why would he take that kiss so seriously? I mean, the ladies and Haruhi could all think it's for show. It wasn't that obvious._

I shook the thoughts off as I entered the classroom, Haruhi on my left and on the farther side was Hikaru. He was writing something down on his notebook. Haruhi looked at me with sad eyes.

"Kaoru, was it my fault." She asked as her hand reached out to grab mine.

I flinched. "No…" I looked away, it wasn't.

Her grip tightened. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and in a second I was shoved off my chair.

Hikaru looked at me; flames in his eyes were dancing with hatred.

Haruhi glared at Hikaru. "How dare you!" She said with a slap to his face.

"Agh!" moaned Hikaru feeling his face. "Haruhi…I…" He said as he took a step back.

"Kaoru is your brother! You've been together ever since! What's wrong with you? Days ago you looked like you'd kill for him!"

_No, please. Haruhi…no. He'll be angrier at me._

I thought, I couldn't say a word at Haruhi's screams at my brother. But I tried, I gathered all that I had and I stood up. "Haruhi."

The room stood still.

"Its fine, I'm not hurt. Its lunch, you should go eat with Hikaru, now." I smiled.

_I'm such a hypocrite. _

"I'll stay here, I've got homework to finish." I said as I sat back down on my desk.

Hikaru glared at me and looked at Haruhi.

"Never mind. I'll go alone; I bet you hate me now." He looked at Haruhi, then back at me.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed.

He turned away and walked out of the door, disappearing in the crowd of people outside.

Haruhi looked at me. "Look, I'm sorry but Hikaru's been really rude and selfish ever since you kissed him. I'm not saying it's your fault because I made such a rude side comment as well. You should give it some time, he'll cool off." She pat my back and walked away.

As soon as most of the students were gone, I walked out of the room and of all people, I bumped into brother.

"Hm." He said as he continued in the room.

"Hika—" I remembered what Haruhi said and I stopped.

_You should give it some time, he'll cool off_

I continued to walk, alone. It felt…different. Like missing half of your heart, half of your body. It feels like your life has been split in half. And the other half hates you, that makes it worse.

I finished my lunch meal. I met Honey and Mori in the doorway.

"Kaoru!" Honey jumped on my back, I managed a weak smile. "Good afternoon, Honey." I said.

"Oh? What's wrong Kaoru?" Said Honey "Is it because Hikaru said he doesn't like to kiss with you?"

I felt like misery weighed me down.

"Not really. I'm okay." I could control my feelings better than Hikaru can, so I just smiled and put Honey down. "It's just complicated…" I walked away from the two.

"I hope you'll feel better, then!" Said Honey smiling brightly.

_I do too. I know what's going on, Hikaru is confused. Too confused. He's feelings are mixed up but he stays angry all the time. He doesn't like to cry, he's not really a friendly person either. I know the most about my brother, I've been mistaken for him a hundred times. It's true, our childhood was lonely, but I didn't think so…I had Hikaru. But…what happens…if he loves Haruhi better than I? What will happen to me? What will I do then?  
_

I walked inside the classroom, seeing brother looking calmly out the window. He turned to me and didn't say a word. He walked towards the door and whispered to my ear.

"You can take the walk home, too."


End file.
